To Fight For More
by McFizz
Summary: LinkxMarth It's the third anual Smash Brothers tournament and Link descides to befriend Marth. As he is slowly breaking down barriers he finds his own barriers are breaking down, can he win Marth's affection? MarthxLink yaoi Rated M -- on hiatus
1. Introductions to the past

**Hello this is my first serious story without original characters so please review after reading to say what was done goos and what was not so good, criticisim is accepted. Also I am sorry if I went a little overboard describing Link's room, however almost all the bedrooms are the same but with different patterns and colours so I wont have to spend so long on one thing again. Just so you know this is a MarthxLink story, because there aren't enough out there. If you're homophobic or just can't stand Marth and Link... Well there's this button, the back button, use as you see fit. If you like the pairing then glee. This chapter is mostly introductional and kind of short but the next chapter will be better. So, with all this in mind, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Brothers or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**Chapter 1:** Introductions to the Past

Link looked around his room in the palace that the annual Super Smash Brothers tournament was held in. This year was the Brawl tournament, and the third year it was held. This year there would be thirty-five contestants and Link wondered idly who his first match would be against.

The room Link had been given was the same one as the year before. It was large and classy, as one would expect a room in a palace to be. The floor was hardwood and the walls were paneled with a type of dark wood Link did not recognise, and there were pictures of trees and fairies carved in everywhere and gilded gold. To his left there was a large shelf of leather-bound books in every colour and size imaginable; along with more languages than Link believed possible, including his home language Hylian. Of course, Link was fluent in English. He had become fluent during the first tournament. Next to the bookshelf was an overstuffed armchair that was the colour of moss, Link remembered sinking into it as he read by the light of the golden floor lamp next to it the previous year, during the Melee tournament.

A few feet passed the armchair and floor lamp would bring Link to a fireplace of black marble that had the same golden trees and fairies as the walls. On the floor a foot ahead of the fireplace was a soft rug in the same colour as the overstuffed chair with black designs to keep it from being plain. At the center of the hearth rug was a glass topped coffee table with shiny black legs that had more gold fairies decorating them; and across the coffee table from the fireplace was an overstuffed couch in moss green that was almost buried under throw pillows in varying shades of blue. The year before, when Link and Zelda had still been together, they had often snuggled on that couch. Then there was the far wall, with glass doors leading onto a balcony overlooking the crystalline ocean, which stretched further than the eye could see. On one side of the door, the side closer to the fireplace, was a mahogany wardrobe, which Link knew would already have his garments inside.

On the other side of the door was a matching mahogany mirror a little taller than Link himself was. In it Link could see himself clearly, from his slightly slanted sapphire eyes to his tussled blond hair; his elongated pointy ears, each with a silver hoop through them were prominent despite the green hat he wore to distract from them. His cheeks were still a bit full with youth, but his chin was pointed. Link went on with scanning his bedroom, and came to his bed, it was a queen sized canopy bed with a mahogany frame and moss green curtains, next to it was a simple bedside table that held a lamp and matched the coffee table.

The lamp was a mermaid sitting on a rock, and the shade resembled the Ocean. If it weren't for Link's bedspread it would have clashed with the rest of his room. His sheets were the same crystalline colour as the Ocean, his four pillows and duvet were mossy and green, and then there were more throw pillows in ranging shades of blue. And then finally, the only other thing in the room was a fancy door leading to his bathroom, which Link opted not to bother looking at yet. He already new it had black tiled flooring and walls, with his toilet, sink, bathtub, and walk-in shower made of marble.

With a sigh Link walked over and opened his balcony door, letting a breeze flow through so it would be cooler when he returned later. Leaving all his fighting gear on the bed Link made his was to the courtyard where the tournament fighters would all be introduced. The courtyard was large with a stone walkway leading to a fountain in the center. The walkway had tulips growing on either side with stepping stoned placed at seemingly random locations. The stepping stones all led to benches and around the gardens scattered about the courtyard. There were many doors and windows facing the courtyard, but only one true path. The fountain that the path led to was large and had three mermaids with water coming out of their mouths sitting on a pedestal in the very center; the mermaids were carved from marble but appeared to be on the brink of coming to life. Around the courtyard seated on the benches were all kinds of creatures and people who were talking animatedly amongst themselves. The only person Link could see who wasn't talking with anyone, or anything, was a youth about Link's age with shiny teal hair held perfectly in place with a golden tiara that had a blue gem in the center. The boy's teal bangs fell into his intense cerulean eyes and he casually brushed them away with one slender hand. Link remembered the boy from last year, Prince Marth Lowell of Altea, a bit of a loner. Everyone had mistaken Marth for a girl at first because of his slender face, delicate chin, thin lips, and long hair. The Altean noble had put an end to that mistake when one of the combatants had asked him out, and since then everyone had avoided him. Slowly Link made his way towards the young prince, he felt bad for Marth always being alone, before he could make it to the youth though, a loud voice resonated throughout the courtyard.

"Welcome one and all to the third annual Super Smash Brothers tournament!" The voice announced, everyone was looking around for the voice when suddenly someone shouted.

"There! Up there!" All eyes were directed to a balcony above the courtyard. Sure enough standing on the balcony was a man with a chiselled face, slicked back brown hair, and an orange suit.

"Hello, I am Giovanni. Some of you may recognise me from one of the previous tournaments, to those who do not, I am the director." This caused a murmur to run through the brawlers. "Now I can see you're all excited, but before the tournament can officially begin you need to know the rules, what to and what not to do, and where everything is. You should also meet your opponents; get to know one another before fighting. The tournament starts Monday; I figure three days will be enough to make friends, among other things. The rules are simple; no fighting outside of the arena, which is across from the infirmary. No breaking stuff that isn't yours. No leaving the property, we have plenty of land on the grounds so staying within the fences shouldn't be an issue. Be a good sport, don't complain when you lose, and finally: fight to win, our technology is advanced and only ten percent of the damage done in the fight is real, and it's easily healed, even a slit throat. Now then, I am going to call your name's, when I do you will go to the fountain and pull out one of thirty-five coloured shells. You will then read me the number inside it and head to the main hall. Once you all have your numbers I will meet you there and give further explanation. First up is… Mario!" Giovanni called.

A short man in overalls and a red long-sleeved shirt and matching hat came out of the crowd. Mario, the Italian plumber; Link recognised the portly man with the moustache from the last two tournaments. Mario was a nice guy, he and Link got along. Once Mario reached the fountain he stuck his hand in and gingerly pulled out a red shell. Turning it over, he read aloud. "Twenty-two-a!" the plumber announced.

"Good, now head on inside." Giovanni commanded, and Mario complied. "Next up, Luigi!" At the name a taller thinner man with the same attire as Mario's stepped up. Well, almost the same; his shirt and hat were green. Link remembered him as Mario's somewhat shy younger brother from the year before. Luigi stepped up to the fountain and reached in, pulling a green shell out.

"Eleven!" he called, before scampering after Mario. Giovanni nodded.

"Princess Peach!" he called, and a blue eyed girl with long blonde hair topped with a golden crown stepped out. She was wearing a pink dress with a blue oval on the breast and puffy little sleeves. Her dress was covered with ruffles and she wore elegant long white gloves. Delicately she held a pink parasol that's handle ended in a heart. Pulling one of her gloves off, she daintily plucked a pink shell from the fountain.

"Twenty-nine." She half cooed half called before making her way back into the palace.

"Bowser." A reptilian creature with red hair and a spiked shell went to the fountain. He got fourteen. Link recognised the princess and reptile from last time too. Next up was Donkey Kong, a large ape in a red tie. He got four; and the smaller monkey after him in a red Nintendo hat and a red star t-shirt, Diddy Kong his name was, got six. Link didn't recognise Diddy and realised he must be a newcomer. Next up a green dinosaur with a red spine and white stomach went up and chose a green twenty-five. After him was a squat biker in pink pants, a dark t-shirt, a jean vest, yellow gloves, and yellow goggles. He also had beady little eyes and a crooked moustache, his name was Wario. Wario cockily strode over and plucked out a yellow one.

"Thirty-five!" he declared before sauntering off.

"Link!" Giovanni called, and Link found himself calmly striding over. Reaching into the chill water of the fountain Link chose one of the last green ones.

"Fifteen!" he called up, and then slowly headed back to the palace. Zelda was called next and he smiled. He didn't have to look to know that a beautiful elfin princess with long, dark blond hair was striding confidently to the basin, bright eyes filled with wisdom. Nine, he heard her all but sing. Before entering the palace he heard another familiar name, Ganondorf. A grey skinned man with red hair and a jewel in his forehead, Link picked up his pace to avoid being to near his enemy. The courtyard lead right into the main hall, as it was called. It wasn't really a hall at all, though; it was a massive room with panelled walls and fancy chandeliers. Around the room were statues and benches.

"Link! What'd you-a get?" Mario called upon Link's entry.

"Fifteen; and Zelda got nine." He said, as the princess stepped in. Walking over to an empty bench, Link smiled at everyone, and sat down. When Ganondorf entered Peach beckoned him to sit with her, last year the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had felt bad for Ganondorf and befriended him. Next to enter was Toon Link, a smaller more cartooned version of Link. Link recognised the kid, though they had never met. "Toon-a Link! What'd you-a get?" Mario called, knowing Toon Link from talking to him before Giovanni had come out.

"I got one," the boy said with a toothy grin. Next in was Samus, in a skin-tight blue outfit that showed off her curves perfectly. She tugged at her blond ponytail and laughed as Zelda gave her a hug.

"Sixteen," she said, in answer to a question from Zelda that Link had missed. Next in was Pit, a smiling angel with shaggy brown hair who laughed with Toon Link and showed off his flying. After him were two adorable Eskimos names Nana and Popo, they were known as the Ice Climbers; then came R.O.B. the robot and a little pink puffball named Kirby who was actually quite the formidable foe. After Kirby was Meta Night, a dark ball shaped being with hands and feet, a cape and a mask. Kirby smiled at him and called cutely, but was ignored. Then a fat blue penguin in a red coat and red hat with a pompom came in. His name was King Dedede, and Kirby seemed to know him as well. After that was a little man in a space suit with a large nose. Olimar, he heard Nana and Popo call him. Then walked in Fox McCloud in his green jumpsuit and white flight jacket, the fox was arguing with his friend Falco Lombardi, a blue falcon with red markings around his eyes dressed in similar attire but red instead of green. Following them and shaking his head was a grey wolf in black attire with a blue vest. He was named Wolf O'Donnell. After a moment the door opened to admit someone else, Captain Falcon, a bounty hunter and racer in blue and gold with a red helmet. Link waved to the captain and grinned, last year Captain Falcon had wound up victorious. Pikachu was next through the door, an electric mouse with yellow fur, red cheeks, and brown stripes on his back, Pikachu was followed by a boy named Red with blue jeans, a red vest and red hat, his hair was spiky and brown. Then there was a creature resembling a blue and black dog that walked on two legs and had white fur on its torso and a spike coming out of its chest.

"Lucario," he heard Red breathe excitedly. Then there was Jigglypuff, a pink puffball with wide green eyes, cat ears, and a tuft of hair. Jigglypuff smiled when she saw Link. Running over she gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you too Jiggly," he laughed, letting the cute pokemon sit on his lap for a second before she saw someone else she wanted to get attention from and left. Next to come in was Marth, clothed in blue from his boots to his cape with just a little gold Marth was breathtaking, everyone stared, but no one spoke to him, his face impassive. Those who were new were intimidated; older fighters remembered the incident in which Marth had been mistaken for a girl too well for comfort. Finally Link was the one to greet him. "Marth!" he called, waving a hand and patting the seat next to him. Arching one of his thin eyebrows in confusion Marth walked over and sat next to Link.

"What do you want with me, elf?" Marth asked, not even disguising that he hadn't remembered Link's name.

"I just thought you might want someone to talk with, last year you seemed kind of lonely…" Link trailed off and looked up at the effeminate prince, who seemed quite taken aback.

"Lonely? No you… you must be confused, I was fine. I don't need people." Link nodded liked he believed the Altean, but he had seen something in Marth's eye when he denounce needing people. It might've been his imagination, but the Hylian thought he had seen sorrow. Link had been so engrossed with Marth that he hadn't even noticed Ike; a spiky blue haired man with a face that was similar to Marth's come in. He had also missed Ness and Lucas. Ness with his red baseball cap and Lucas, blond hair gelled back. When he looked up he saw a two-dimensional man taking a seat, 'That would be Mr. Game & Watch.' Link found himself remembering. The person who came through the doorway after Ness and Lucas was a man who looked like Link imagined an agent would, with short cropped hair and five o'clock shadow, dressed in a grey body suit with belts of interesting looking object that Link couldn't put a use to. The last person to come through the door was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes; Sonic.

"So what do you think happens now?" Link asked eagerly, trying to spark up conversation.

"Giovanni comes down, gives us the tour, and explains the tournament, just like he did last year." Marth replied flatly. Sure enough a few minutes later Giovanni was entering the room.

"Hello battlers, I suppose you're all wondering what the numbers are for." He waited long enough to hear a scattering of yeses before continuing. "Yes well they're for the tournament. It's elementary really, in a few days we will all gather in the viewing room where you will see a screen that has numbers matched up on it. Every week from Monday to Friday there will be two tournament battles a day; one in the morning at eleven am sharp, the other at four pm sharp. The winner will be admitted into the second grouping of battles, the loser won't. Even if you lose you will be allowed to stay here for the remainder of the tournament, if you so choose; and when there are no official battles you can challenge people in the stadium. You can have many different kinds of battles and you can have as many as four participants, not to mention you can fight wherever you deem appropriate; as well you can fight in free-for-alls or on teams. The possibilities are limitless. Now then, the place has changed a bit in the past year, so if you could all please follow me, it's time for the tour."

**I think this is a good spot to end an introduction. So please review and tell me what was good and what needs improvement. I should be done the next chapter within the week, I'd say two days, but I'm a busy gal. Oh and before I forget, I said done the chapter. That doesn't mean have it up. It won't go up untill I have at least one review saying to do more, even if it tells me I basically fail, if it sais do more I will. Please don't tell me I fail, Momo likes not failing C**

**Ciao for now**


	2. Food For Thought

**Hello again, I'm back. Due to a change of plans today I got to write more, yay! And since I got my one review I continued on, publishing this chapter, though admittedly I didn't mean for it to also be short, I'll have to make up for it one day soon. Last time I forgot to say it so I'll say it now: This story is currently rated T for language and content, and violence once the fights begin. In the future I may have to change it to M, but I'll save that untill the time comes. I would like to apologize for any OOCness, and ask your forgiveness if I depict a character you like in a way you don't like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Super Smash Bros. So don't sue me, because honestly it would cost more than you'd get.**

**Chapter 2: ****Food For Thought**

Link sighed gratefully as he took off his hat and boots. Trying to get Marth talking had been unnerving. He had a way of looking at you that made Link feel like Marth new everything about him and was displeased with what he had learned. Despite this, Link had somehow convinced Marth to join him for a walk through the grounds the next morning. They were going to meet in the dining hall for breakfast and then leave together.

"I just don't see why you are trying so hard." Falco admitted with a sigh. "Marth is a cold hearted, spoiled loner. Why would you want him as a friend? Why would _anyone_ want him as a friend for that matter?" Link shrugged.

"Y'know, I bet if someone breaks through that rough exterior he's actually a nice guy." Link informed Falco. "You should get to know someone before making a decision on whether or not you like them." Falco smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, get to know him. But I still don't like the guy."

"You're just upset because he wouldn't go out with you." Link teased.

"Shut up!" Falco shouted, turning a deep crimson under his feathers. "I wasn't aware that he wasn't a female! No guy should have a face so soft, or fingers so delicate or hips like _those_! They sway when he walks Link!" Link let out a sharp laugh at that. Then he thought for a moment.

"They do, don't they?" Link mused, to Falco's obvious horror. "Oh lighten up; I'm sure it was worse for him. You mistook him for a female, he was probably embarrassed."

"Just drop it Link, please." Was all Falco had to say, and to his relief Link agreed to do just that. After a moment Link sighed.

"I need some sleep if I want to be at my best to get to know Marth tomorrow, so unless you're into men I suggest you leave, because I sleep naked." Falco all but flew to his feet at that.

"Good night Link!" He said quickly before running out of the Hylian's room and slamming the door shut behind him. Once he was gone Link began undressing, first his gloves, followed by belt, then his tunic and shirt. For a minute he stood there in his leggings, going over himself in the mirror. He was thin with compact muscles and scars lining his body from many battles in his past. With a sigh he removed his leggings as well and climbed into bed, snuggling deep under the duvet.

Marth lay awake in bed, staring at his ceiling. His room had the same layout as Link's, but the colour scheme was different. His bedroom was in shades of blue with red throw pillows on his couch and bed, along with a phoenix on his lamp with a lampshade that resembled fire; and instead of mahogany, his mirror, wardrobe, and bed frame were a sandy coloured wood. 'But what is the elf boy up to? He never spoke to me last year and suddenly he's talking to me and asking me to walk and eat with him. I think I'll skip breakfast tomorrow, not have to deal with him always looking at me like I'm some sort of puzzle for him to figure out.' Marth thought to himself, and then he sighed audibly.

"People just get in the way. I don't need them; I'm perfectly content as I am." 'Then why are you talking to yourself?' part of him asked, but he ignored that part the same as always. 'Never again, last person I cared for was taken away; I don't want it to hurt like that, not again.'

Morning came and Link got up with a good feeling in his gut. He could just tell that today would be a great day, with the sun shining and the Ocean gently lapping the shore outside. It was the perfect day to be outside. With a smile Link stretched his arms above his head before climbing out of bed and finding new clothes for the day in his wardrobe. He decided on a pair of grey leggings and a matching shirt, his blue tunic and a matching hat, purple-blue boots and gloves to match the boots. As he was doing up his belts he dimly thought of needing to shower later. Finger-combing his bangs he headed over to the bathroom and went to the marble sink across from the door, with its large mirror above it. Smiling he grabbed a green toothbrush, squeezed some mint toothpaste onto it, and proceeded to brush his teeth; nobody wanted to have to deal with halitosis, after all. Once his breath was minty fresh, Link headed out into the halls to grab himself some breakfast. The hallways were all the same, maple walls with maple floors, plus a strip of red and gold patterned carpeting running down the center. The carpeting was soft enough that Link's footsteps were reduced to a light _padda padda padda_, and so it was a quiet trip to the dining hall.

The hall itself was breathtaking with one long table that had fifty seats around it, all with silk seat cushions and padded backs. The table was almost black with legs that resembled cobras ready to strike, the cobras had diamond fangs and ruby eyes; the chairs had matching legs and the silk covered padding was a luxuriant crimson. Taking a seat near the door Link helped himself to some pancakes and bacon, smothering his pancakes in butter and syrup. Three times a day the table had food spread along it for fighters and staff, and if anyone wanted food at some other time it was their job to prepare it.

Link sighed as he finished his first helping and there was no sign of Marth, maybe today wouldn't be so great. This time Link tried some of the chocolate chip waffles. They were fluffy and the chocolate was gooey and they mixed perfectly with the syrup. Taking his time Link slowly ate his second course, and when he finished Marth was still nowhere to be seen. Still Link sat there waiting; he watched as everyone else came and left. At one point he even had someone next to him, asking how his first night had gone. After everyone had been gone a while Falco entered the room.

"You got stood up, Link. Accept it." Falco's voice was sympathetic and it made Link feel even worse for himself.

"I thought today would be a good day," Link admitted, regretfully. "Guess not."

"It still could be, Link. C'mon, let's go to the TV room, they got a Gamecube and Super Smash Bros. Melee. They made a game of the tournament Link, a game!" Falco's enthusiasm was infectious and Link found himself following the avian into a sumptuous room with a large flat screen TV that took up an entire wall. Facing the TV wall was a sectional couch with twenty seats. It was cream in colour and appeared to be leather. It had seven large periwinkle cushions on it at random intervals, and looked like sitting on it would be more than just comfortable. To the left there were more TVs, along with a Gamecube and some games. Around that area was a scattering of mismatched couches and chairs, some occupied and others not. Falco led Link over to a plaid couch and turned on the nearest TV and connected Gamecube, and Link couldn't believe his eyes; he was a playable character! Link had never seen anything like it before. Everyone one from the previous year's Melee Tournament was there, everyone! Falco grinned at Link's expression. "Cool, huh?"

"It's awesome!" Link admitted; awed by what modern technology was capable of. Laughing slightly he chose to use himself against Falco, who had chosen a yellow Kirby. "How do you change colours?" Link asked, confused.

"Use the Y or X buttons." Falco said, laughing at Link for not knowing what he himself could have only just learned the night before. After a few plays Link started experimenting with characters, learning their moves and finding out who he was good with and who he was bad with. As it turned out Young Link was Falco's best character, and Pikachu Link's. They played until it was time for lunch and then headed to the dining hall, discussing the game animatedly.

"No way," Link argued. "Roy could own Young Link's ass!"

"Actually yes way, Young Link freakin' dominates against all who oppose!" Falco insisted.

"Hah! You wish!" Link jeered, and poked Falco in the ribs, causing him to let out an indignant squawk. "Roy and Pikachu run that game!" The two youths went on like that until they reached the dining hall. Without thinking Link scanned the room for Marth, and saw that the Altean was the only one not eating or preparing to eat.

"Give it up, he ditched you," Falco whispered to Link, before going to sit with the friends who were beckoning to him.

"Hey Link! Sit with me!" A voice called, and when Link looked it was Ike, the swordsman with spiky blue hair, who was waving to him. When Link sat next to him, Ike smiled.

"Hi you're Link right? Mario tells me you're quite the swordsman, is this true?"

"Yeah, and you're Ike right?" The other fellow nodded. "Nice to meet you, there's another swordsman here too, you know?"

"Oh yea, Marth Lowell right? I'm from the same place as him, but a different time period. Mario said that guy is kind of cold and I should just leave him alone." Link shifted uncomfortably at that statement, because it appeared to be a true one.

"I'm sure he's nice once you get to know him," Link tried, forcing a laugh. To his relief Ike laughed too.

"I'm sure. Hey, me and some of the others are taking advantage of the weather after lunch and swimming in the Ocean, you should come."

Link smiled, "Sounds like fun. Alright, I'm in."

"Great!" Ike declared with a grin, grabbing a slice of Hawaiian pizza from one of the pizza platters. They went on talking about their homes as they each went through three slices of pizza, then everyone headed to their rooms to get the swimsuits that had been supplied for them. Link found green surfer shorts that buttoned and tied at the front in his dresser, and, to his delight, they were a perfect fit. Quickly pulling on a white shirt and the sandals he had brought from his home town of Ordon, the Hylian took just a moment to grab his towel before running down to meet everyone at the Ocean.

He was so excited about swimming that he didn't even think to slow down when he turned a corner; unfortunately someone else had been coming around the corner and didn't have time to jump out of the way to avoid a speeding Link. Together, in a mass of tangled limbs and shocked expressions Link and the person struck the ground. Link groaned softly, having hit his head on something. He was just laying there for a moment when he realised that there was a body beneath him; the body was thin but well muscled, in a delicate way. Nervously Link opened his eye a crack to see a blushing, infuriated Marth under him. Sapphire eyes stared into cerulean ones, and it took Link a moment to realise how sexual their position was. Link was all but straddling Marth's hips, and his nose was not even a centimetre away from the other man's nose; all in all, it was a very awkward position to be in. Marth seemed to notice all this at the same time, because his face went even redder.

"Get. Off. Me." Marth growled. Blushing, Link scrambled off of the Altean prince and onto his feet, once steady he held out his hand to help the noble up. Marth stared for a moment before allowing Link to help him up. "Uh, thanks."

"Yeah, listen, I'm sorry for knocking you over like that." Marth gave Link a level look when he apologized, and said nothing. "So, uh," Link awkwardly fumbled for something to say, and then an idea struck him. "Wanna join me and some other combatants at the Ocean for a swim?"

"Despite me standing you up?" Marth asked, arching an eyebrow sceptically.

"Sure, I mean, why not?"

"No thank you." And with that he was leaving, but Link followed beside him.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why were you wandering the halls?"

"Are you persistent or just stupid!?" Marth demanded; stopping and turning to face Link with his hands on his hips. Link grinned at that.

"I have to be persistent to make it through dungeons and temples." Marth _harrumph_ed at that, and kept walking, ignoring the fact that Link was still following. "So what _are_ we doing?" Link asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

Marth sighed, "We're getting a bite to eat because I'm hungry and am beginning to regret skipping out on breakfast and lunch to read." Link smiled triumphantly at the "we" in that statement. Together the swordsmen made their way into the kitchen, which was quite plain compared to the rest of the palace. It had a simple blue tiled floor and blue tiles on the lower half of the walls, with the upper half being yellow. The counters, fridge, and stove were also yellow, but the counter tops matched the floor and walls. Marth walked over to the fridge and looked inside; finally he saw something he wanted, french vanilla yogurt. Opening the tub he scooped it out into two bowls Link had found, they seemed to be blue porcelain. After dishing the yogurt out evenly into the two bowls he put it back into the fridge and sat on the counter to eat.

"That's all you're having?" Link inquired before taking a bite. Marth just nodded, trying to send leave-me-alone waves to Link, who didn't seem to notice. "But… you said you haven't eaten breakfast or lunch yet." Marth swallowed another bite of yogurt.

"So?"

"So don't you think you should eat something a little more, I don't know, substantial?" Marth shook his head.

"Why would I do that?" he inquired.

"Because not eating is unhealthy."

"I'll be fine." Marth said, but Link wasn't having any of it.

"No, you're going to eat a proper meal."

"No, I'm not." Marth argued.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Link informed Marth, stepping right up to the prince and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him so close that there noses almost touched for the second time that day. Unfortunately, doing so caused Marth to lose his balance and throw his arms around Links neck in order to stop himself from falling; bringing him so close that their lips would touch if either of them were to move a millimetre forward, which of course caused Link to blush fiercely. At that moment a throat was cleared behind them.

"Would you boys please perform your sex play elsewhere?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Zelda!" Link gasped trying to turn around, but being unable to turn more than just a little bit with Marth leaning against him for support. "I'm not- This isn't- We weren't-" but no matter how much Link stumbled and stuttered it didn't help, because Zelda had walked in with perfect timing to see Link, who was standing between Marth's legs, pull the prince in and have the prince embrace him as he did so. No matter what Link said, it looked bad. It didn't help that Marth just leaned against Link with a grin. At one point Marth even let out a content sigh, much to Link's horror. Zelda just shook her head at the two and left. Once she was gone Marth let go of Link and smirked.

"That's for assaulting me earlier." Marth informed Link, sliding off the counter so their bodies were pressed together, causing Link to squeak. Marth leaned in closer. "Every time you invite yourself to join me at something I didn't want you joining, I will publicly humiliate you." With that he turned to go but Link grabbed the back of Marth's shirt.

"Fine, but I'm still making you eat three proper meals a day, even if I have to feed you myself." Marth just stared incredulously for a minute before finally letting out a rich, silky laugh.

"Then I'll make you do just that." The prince said cruelly, causing Link to swallow hard. For a moment Link considered leaving, but he pushed the thought out of his head. 'It's not like what they think matters, and plus, I got him to laugh. Maybe he really is a nice guy.'

"Great, then let's get some lunch into you!"

"I'm not eating again until dinner." Marth told Link, with a scowl.

"Fine, we'll start then. Be there or I'll find you and carry you." Link informed Marth, before leaving to join the others at the beach.

Marth shook his head again and sighed. "Does my friendship mean that much to him? What could he be trying to prove?" 'And why does he blush like a schoolgirl when I get close to him?' Of course, Marth received no answers. He was alone in his room with only his thoughts to keep him company. 'Still, it felt nice having someone worry, even if it was only about my eating habits,' Marth mused to himself. As he was musing there came a knock at his door. Confused, Marth answered it. He was surprised to see Link standing there, wet hair dripping on his blue tunic.

"Hi, you weren't at dinner so I came to escort you." The elfin boy informed with a grin.

"Y-you mean… You were serious?" Link nodded. "And if I don't go you'll carry me?"

"Yes, your choice between bridal style and over my shoulder."

"You wouldn't…" The very visual horrified Marth and when Link made to grab him he hurriedly informed Link he'd go. Together they arrived in the dining hall and took their seats. Link dished them both out a medium rare steak and some assorted vegetables. After taking a few bites he realised Marth wasn't touching the food.

"Well, are you going to eat on your own?" Link demanded, and Marth smirked.

"No, I don't think I am."

"Fine, I'll feed you." Link sighed, and proceeded to cut a piece of steak for Marth who looked at it sceptically. "Open up, _darling_." Link said through his teeth, and when Marth complied he shoved the food in, causing Marth to choke.

"Not like that!" Marth coughed, "Here let me show you." And with that he cut a piece off and daintily fed it to Link, watching Link's expression change from mistrust to understanding, this time when Link fed Marth a piece it was as he would to a loved one. "There, much better." Marth informed Link, before being fed a forkful of veggies. By now everyone was staring and a few people even looked scandalised. 'Good,' Marth thought. 'More reason for them to leave me alone.' Marth ignored the part of him that was enjoying having someone care for him, reminding himself that he didn't need anyone and was just humouring Link.

**I think now's a good spot to end the chapter. With Marth enjoying the attention and Link's care and Link being humiliated and just doing this cause he's an all around nice guy. So yes, tell me what you think. Remember, if you don't review my writing can't improve, so review review review. Chapter three will be ready within the week, somewhere between tomorrow and monday, and it will go up once it's ready and I have at least one more review. So yea.**

**Ciao for now**


	3. Feelings of Something

**Hello hello hello again. Had I known I'd be updating this fast... Well yes it's time to continue on with my little story here. What will happen? I must say, I am quite impressed that Ive come this far this fast eithout desciding I nolonger care. I think once Im finished I might do a poll to see who to write about next, if this keeps going this smoothly all the way through that is. Anywho, I present yet another chapter, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Super Smash Bros. itself.**

**Chapter 3: ****Feelings of Something**

Link sighed as he listened to Falco ranting on about Marth.

"All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be letting him do this to you, Link. That's all I'm saying." The blue falcon explained.

"I know, but I really think I'm getting to him, like finding the inner him is just around the corner." Link admitted, making Falco give him a dirty look.

"Link, everyone thinks you're gay now. They think you and Marth are an item." Link felt his cheeks heating up at that statement, and knew he must be blushing. "They're wrong, right Link?"

"Of course they are!" Link snapped a touch too quickly. "I am heterosexual, there's nothing going on between Marth and I." He added after a moment.

"Yes, but there's still one remaining question in all of this; is _Marth_ gay?"

"How in the world should I know!? It's not like that's the kind of question you can ask in casual conversation. It's not like I can just go up to him and be all 'Marth, I know this may seem strange coming from another guy, but are you gay? I was just wondering because everyone thinks we're together and I wanted to know you're opinion on that.' It's just not the kind of thing you'd normally say to someone." There was a cough behind Link and he stiffened.

"Now why would you and Falco be interested in my sexuality? Is Falco planning on asking me out again, despite the fact that I am male?" Marth wondered, causing Link to blush more and Falco to let out a horrified squawk.

"Oh, hi Marth, what are you doing here?" Link asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, lunch starts in half an hour and your door wasn't locked." Marth replied coolly, not even glancing at Falco, until the Avian spoke.

"So, uh, are you... That is... You aren't... What I mean is… What _is_ your sexuality?" Marth eyed Falco levelly.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" The prince replied, before turning back to staring at Link.

"Is there something you were coming here for?" Link asked Marth, causing the prince to smile.

"Well originally I thought we could walk down and start breakfast early, but now I think I'd enjoy making your friend feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Link repeated stupidly.

"What do you mean by that!?" the bird-man demanded, and Marth's smirk deepened. Walking across the room he grabbed Link around the waist with one arm, and entangled his free hand in Link's hair.

"What're you-" Link began, but was cut off by Marth.

"This is what I mean," he said, bringing his lips to press against Link's. Link's eyes shot open, and he immediately tried shoving the prince off of him.

"What in the name of the Goddesses are you doing!?" Link demanded, horrified.

"Bothering the birdbrain." Was Marth's amused reply.

"You were kissing me!"

"Are you always this observant, Link?" This caused the Hylian to blush, and the fact that Marth was still holding him didn't help.

"Link, I think you might be the girl in this, err, for lack of a better term, relationship." Falco said; his expression the epitome of disturbed. At hearing that Link forcefully shoved Marth off of him, causing the Altean prince to stumble backwards and fall on his rear end.

"I am not the girl!" He shouted, outraged.

"So Marth's the girl?"

"It's not a relationship!" Link screamed. Marth, meanwhile, sat on the floor smirking.

"It looks like one." Falco said flatly.

"It's not!"

"You're too nice for your own good." Falco informed Link, before giving Marth a dirty look. "Quit taking advantage of that, Lowell." And with that, he left.

"He's right, why are you so nice, Link? Why do you put up with me? What do you get out of this, aside from being alienated by your friends?"

"I'm doing this because no one should be alone. It's the right thing to do." Marth looked slightly disappointed.

"Not because you want to be my friend?" Link stared at Marth for a moment, the young prince's eyes seemed to glisten and Link realised that, by accepting the terms of their friendship, Link had allowed Marth to begin opening up, but then he went and said the wrong thing, like he always seemed to do. The youth was surprised when Marth's lip trembled and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Of course I want to be your friend!" Link exclaimed, dropping to his knees and pulling the prince into a tight embrace. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" He asked in a soothing voice, stroking the prince's hair with a gloved hand.

"Because you already have enough friends and being friends with me has been damaging to that and I keep intentionally making you do stuff you don't want to do." Marth's all but sobbed; and Link felt a stab of remorse that caused him to hold Marth even tighter.

"I can get over it," Link whispered, pressing his lips softly to the prince's. "See? That wasn't bad; kissing you is actually kind of nice." Marth smiled at that and snuggled into Link's chest, wrapping his arms around the hero as he did so.

After an hour or so of snuggling and sharing the occasional kiss Marth got up and returned to his room, telling Link he'd be back. So Link waited; and waited; and just to change things up a bit, he waited some more. When night fell Link made his way to Marth's room and knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you." Marth said coldly when he answered the door and saw Link.

"Well, yeah." Link replied, confused. The Altean just stared at Link until he got uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. "So how are you feeling?" he asked nervously.

"Fine."

"Well that's good." Link murmured.

"Anything else?" The prince's voice was harsh.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Link was surprised at how hopeful he was.

"No." There was a pause and then Marth's expression became harder, if that were even possible. "And don't even _think_ of carrying me down, or so help me I will gut you!" Link stared for a moment before nodding slowly, not feeling up to calling that bluff.

"I guess I'll be going then," he said, hiding his disappointment.

"I guess so." Marth agreed, before closing his door. Link just stood there staring, trying to sort out everything he was feeling at that moment, and failing. There was anger at Marth for deciding to block him out, and at himself for letting it happen. There was sorrow, also over being blocked out. There was longing to be let back in; and there was determination to get back in. There was also something else that Link couldn't put his finger on, something that was now causing tightness in his throat.

Slowly Link made his way back to his bedroom and sat down on his couch, not sure what else he could do. He stared vacantly into the empty fireplace, not even seeing it. After a time sleep overtook him, and he went off into dreamland on the couch.

Link grunted as a hand shook him awake. "Link, get up! The tournament information is being displayed in the TV room! Get up, Link you might be battling today." Link swatted a few more times before opening his eyes to give his living alarm clock a death glare. To Link's surprise it was Ike who had woken up.

"Ike?"

"Your door wasn't locked." With a groan Link pulled a pillow over his head, what was with everyone and just letting themselves in?

"Five more minutes, please." He all but whimpered. Of course, being as tired as he was he didn't even notice Ike grab his ankle, and so when he found himself sprawled on the floor with Ike holding his ankle it took a minute to register that he hadn't even been in bed.

"You up yet?" Ike asked casually. "If not I could always stick ice in your tunic."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Link protested, getting to his feet. "Can I at least freshen up first?"

"What, like shower and brush your teeth and stuff?"

"Yes, I smell rank."

"Well, fine, but be quick. I'll try to get everyone else into the TV room while I wait."

Once Ike was out of the room Link stripped down and threw his clothes with his other dirty laundry on a pile, Link wasn't the world's most organised being, far from it. In the shower Link tried to figure out why he was so upset about Marth suddenly blocking him out, but nothing came to mind. As he concentrated on it he washed and conditioned his hair and used some morning mist scented body wash so he'd be all soft skin and good smelling; though had someone asked him what for he wouldn't have been able to tell the answer, because he himself did not know.

After his shower Link pulled on white leggings and a matching shirt, his red tunic and hat, and his usual brown boots and gloves. He got his weaponry ready just in case he had a battle today, then he headed to the TV room where the giant wall TV had a list of who would be fighting who.

**Round 1, Week 1**

28 Vs 22 Monday, 11 am

26 Vs 10 Monday, 4 pm

09 Vs 13 Tuesday, 11 am

01 Vs 30 Tuesday, 4 pm

19 Vs 21 Wednesday, 11 am

11 Vs 31 Wednesday, 4 pm

33 Vs 23 Thursday, 11 am

07 Vs 12 Thursday, 4 pm

05 Vs 15 Friday, 11 am

17 Vs 32 Friday, 4 pm

Link stared for a moment before turning to Ike. "Do you know who five is?" he inquired, wanting to know who to be ready for.

"Either Wolf or Yoshi, I'm not quite sure." Ike admitted, making a face as he did so. Suddenly an excited Falco was giving Link a noogie.

"Me and Mario are the first combatants!" The falcon cheered, seemingly ecstatic.

"Good for you!" Link said with a grin.

"I know, right? As soon as I finish breakfast I get to grab my weaponry and enter the stadium, through those two doors over there." He grinned, indicating the doors on the right side of the room. They were the entrance for official battles, normal battles could be entered through a door in the hallway, but official ones were supposed to be more of a surprise.

"Well, good luck, I'm rooting for you." Link informed Falco, who just grinned.

"Accompany me to breakfast?"

"I thought eating with me made you uncomfortable," Link mused.

"Nah, just eating with you and Marth in the same room." The bird teased.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," was the elfin youth's reply, and he did his best to keep the sulk out of his voice. "Marth dumped me, for lack of a better term."

"Strange, you sound regretful, sad even. Link, are you sure you're heterosexual?"

"What!? Of course I am! Now let's have breakfast, you have a battle coming up." Falco shook his head worriedly at Link. "Falco," Link began warningly, and the avian threw his hangs in the air in mock surrender.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you realise that Marth is the one for you and he's already moved on. Seriously, I don't like dealing with emotion any more than necessary." Link all but shrieked in outrage at that and wound up chasing Falco all the way to breakfast, trying to hit him over the head with a boot.

After the two had calmed down they headed back to the TV room where Link wished Falco luck and sat down on the twenty-seater sectional couch. Slowly, all the combatants came in and took seats on or around the couch. All but Mario and Falco, that is, they were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the TV wall changed to a black abyss with a floating, glowing platform, and Giovanni walked out in front of the TV. "Welcome to the first Brawl of the season. This match consists of contestants twenty-eight and twenty-two, it is a stock battle with one life, so the first one to fall off that platform and not recover, or 'die', is the loser and can no longer participate in the tournament, they can, however, remain here for the duration if they so choose. Now then, before we get under way, are there any questions? No? Then if you could please turn to the screen, the battle is getting under way. Well, I suppose you can leave, but then you'd miss the action."

Sure enough there was something happening on the screen. A pipe and an Arwing had shown up. Falco calmly climbed out of the Arwing before it flew away, and Mario leapt out of the pipe, which then disappeared into the ground. "Three, two, one," a voice was counting down, "Fight!"

With that Mario ran at Falco and did a baseball slide to trip him, then he want to grab the falcon out of the air but Falco did a midair flip to avoid the portly plumber. Unfortunately the moment he landed he was punched off of the platform. It looked really bad as the avian plummeted to a loss, but he had other tricks up his sleeve and quickly shrouded himself in a veil of fire and used it to propel himself up to catch the ledge before kicking Mario in the shin, then turning around and kicking him off. The plumber quickly managed to drive his fist up with enough force to reach the ledge again.

"You're-a good," Mario panted.

"Same to you," Falco admitted, grabbing a mine and hurling it into the air before jumping backwards. Mario chased after him and the bird-man kicked the plumber at the mine, which exploded on impact, sending the Italian man flying, but not far enough it would seem. When Mario was almost on his the ground again Falco kicked him back into the air. He did this twice before the plumber struck the ground and rolled away to grab a bumper that had dropped from the sky, which had now turned from a black abyss to a swirling purple vortex with a light emanating from the center. Immediately he threw the bumper into Falco and sent him flying. Once the avian was on the ground the two started kicking and punching each other; in short order Mario was missing a tooth and Falco had a black eye.

Finally when the two combatants were panting and puffing Falco used the last of his energy to hit Mario full force with a head butt; it was the head butt sending Mario flying out of the ring that determined Falco as the winner of the first battle of the season.

"Game!" Shouted the announcer voice, before the screen faded and Mario and Falco walked out of the stadium doors. Both of them had minimal damage, not nearly as many scraped and bruises as they had gotten on screen. Still, Giovanni directed them out the door and to the infirmary, to make sure there was no internal damage or risk of infection in the scrapes they did have.

"Good job Falco!" Link called at his friend as the two combatants left the room.

"Better luck next year, Mario!" Ike called.

"So, now you all have a basic understanding of what's going on here, so are you all ready to do your best and fight to win?" Giovanni was answered by a chorus of yeses, which caused him to smile. "Good, good. Now then lunch will be ready soon and then you can totter off until four pm, when numbers twenty-six and ten need to return for their battle." With that the director was already leaving, a large cream coloured cat with a red jewel on it's forehead following behind.

As Link watched Giovanni leave the room he saw Marth leaning against a far wall and staring at him. The moment there eyes met Marth straitened and left, and Link hastily followed, lengthening his strides until he finally caught up with the prince.

"Hey, why were you staring at me?" Link wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked in a detached manner.

"You were staring at me!"

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you? Assuming that I was staring at you; why would I stare at about a nobody like you?" Link gave Marth a dark look at that.

"I don't know, but I won't put up with you toying with me for much longer." The Hylian said darkly, causing Marth to look up, expression startled.

"Toying with you?" the Altean repeated.

"Yes," Link replied, stepping closer. "Toying with me, stringing me along," he took another step, and Marth stepped backwards and thus away. "Tugging at those strings," Link continued, reaching over and pushing the prince backwards a few steps, into the wall, so Marth was trapped. "First you agree to meet me, and then you stand me up." A step closer brings their bodies together. "Then you let me get a bite to eat with you," Link's fingers traced Marth's arm until they reached his wrist, which the Hylian grabbed and held against the wall. "We wind up arguing and you fall on me, but instead of denying what was going on to Zelda when she walked in, you smiled, leaning against me." This time Link grabbed Marth's other wrist. "After which you tell me you'll keep doing stuff like that, but I keep trying to break through those barriers you've worked so hard on, and you eat with me at dinner, but I have to feed you myself." Marth tried kicking Link but he stepped closer and pressed his knee between the prince's legs, making it so Marth was effectively pinned.

"Link, I-"

"And after all of this," Link kept on, ignoring Marth. "You come into my room, uninvited I might add, and you kiss me." At this Link leaned closer. "And do you want to know the worst part?" he whispered. Swallowing hard Marth nodded.

"What's the worst part?" the prince asked.

"I liked it." Link breathed.

"But, you're strait! You dated Zelda last year and everything!" Marth protested with wide eyes. "You're strait and if you weren't you could have anyone cause you're amazing and everyone loves you and-"

"Is that it? Were you doing it because of that?" When Marth nodded Link affected a pout. "Not out of fondness for me?"

"I-"

"Link? Is that you? And who is… _Marth_!?" the two boys stiffened and turned to see who it was that had seen them this time.

"Oh, hello Ganondorf." Link said politely, while fluidly stepping away from and releasing Marth, who sagged against the wall, covering his face with his hands. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, same to you, you should be careful what you do in public Link, some people might start getting the wrong impression." Ganondorf's voice seemed amused, and Link gave him a considering look.

"Shouldn't you be taking Peach dress shopping or something?" Link inquired. Ganon shot Link a dirty look before stalking off, and Link turned back to Marth, whose shoulders were now shaking. "Are you okay?" Link asked the prince nervously.

"No, do I look alright?" Marth demanded, looking up at Link to reveal that he was crying. Not just one single tear, but streams of tears, like crystal prisms on their way down Marth's ever beautiful features. Link was astounded, and had no idea as to what he should do.

"Is there anything I could do?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, yes, I don't know! I want you! I want you so bad! Just... Just leave me alone!" And with that Marth got to his feet and ran away, with a very confused Link watching him go.

**-Bounces up and down- Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Whatd you think? I dont know, it seems good but Im nervous of you guys. Is it up to par? I need to know.**

**Anyways, as usual I am already planning the next chapter, and as usual give me at least one more review and I'll have it up ASAP. Sillee Marth being so emotional though. But yeah, another chapter and another end to it and wait for the next one.  
Reviews make me a happy Momo Kitty by the way, or McFizz since Momo Kitty was taken -pout-  
And constructive criticism improves my writing. So, untill next time.**

**Ciao for now**

**PS I spaced out the descriptive paragraph in chapter one. No changes, just spaced it out.**


	4. Flowers

**And back again. Currently working on fixing all the errors in chapter three, so if you want to go back and re-read, feel free to do just that. If you haven't noticed, this story rating has been changed. It went from T to M, for some things that will be occuring next chapter. Hopefully this doesn't effect too many people. That being said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, nor do I own Super Smash Bros.**

**Chapter 4: ****Flowers**

Link felt horrible about making Marth cry like that, but he had no idea as to what he could do. "I feel like a dick," Link infirmed Falco for the umpteenth time, "I feel like a huge dick."

"Then do something, anything. Just stop bitching at me, because, as I've said before, I don't want to know." Falco seemed exasperated at this point.

"I have no one else I can go to, though!" the Hylian protested.

"Go to a girl; or someone more open-minded, just quite coming to me." Link affected a pout and Falco groaned. "That would be effective if you were female, Link. As it is, you aren't, so it's not."

Link sighed at that. "Well, at least I tried."

Marth sat on his bed, curled up with his head in his knees, and his arms around his thighs. He was more than just a little shaken up about the day's earlier events.

_Marth felt his composure slipping; he had no idea what to do. He hadn't meant to toy with Link, hadn't realised that the Hylian truly cared for him. When he had kissed Link it had been for himself, not to bother the young hero. 'Link _liked_ it? But…' "But you're strait! You dated Zelda last year and everything! You're strait and if you weren't you could have everyone you want cause you're amazing and everyone loves you and-"_

_"Is that why you did it? Were you doing it because of that?"_

Marth shook his head, Link's words had hurt, he really hadn't meant to confuse the hero, he had just wanted to show everyone that Link could do things wrong too. 'It's for the best that I told him to stay away from me, the best for both of us.' A banging at Marth's door snapped him out o his reverie and the Altean prince rushed to open it, hoping that, despite everything that had happened, it was Link. To his obvious disappointment it wasn't.

"Oh, hello Falco, I was expecting... someone else."

"If you wanted Link to come so badly why'd you tell him to leave? He respects other people's wishes."

With a sigh Marth opened the door further. "Come in," he offered.

"Let's make this quick, I want to catch tournament battle number two," the Falcon irritably informed Marth as he entered the prince's room and took a seat on the couch. Marth sat down next to him, nodding as he did so.

"Alright, so why are you here?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't care but Link feels like shit over making you cry and he has no idea as to what he should do to make it up to you."

"So, what, he sent you to find out?"

"No, I sent myself."

"Listen, I don't need anyone so you two are just wasting your time on me," Marth lied. "Why don't you go bother someone else for a while?"

"Oh my god! I don't know how Link stands you, you cocky, arrogant, spoiled, bitchy, brat! If I were Link I wouldn't even waste ten seconds on you! I hope you wind up all alone and realise that you are nobody," the falcon's words went from outraged screams to a threatening hiss, and he stormed out the door, fuming about Marth's foolish pride.

"Wait," Marth called, running to catch up with Falco. "I... I appreciate what you're doing. I just... Link needs to fix things himself. I know I'm partially in the wrong here, but that means nothing these days. However, if he can't think of anything... I find blue roses exquisite, and lavender is a lovely scent."

Link forced a smile as he sat next to Ike in the dining hall. "Smells good," he commented, dishing himself out some homemade macaroni with extra cheese.

"Yea, this is my second helping," the swordsman admitted, grinning at Link. The grin faded into puzzlement when someone took a seat on Link's other side. Turning Link was shocked to see Bowser.

"What're you-" he began, only to have the Koopa King cut him off.

"I heard you and Marth got into a fight. I find gifts work on even the toughest guys, and sometimes the right gift can take you guys further, intimately."

"W-what d'you m-mean?" the Hylian stumbled, face going a deep crimson at the reptilian being's words.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Bowser replied with a saucy wink.

"Oh," was all Link could manage, and his blush somehow managed to become fiercer. Ike was blushing fiercely too, having heard the whole thing. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully and Link decided to retire to his room until it was time for the second battle.

Link woke with a start and checked the time, three fifty-nine, he had dosed off but he could still make it to watch the battle, if he ran.

He made it in time to here the announcer announcing the start of the battle—on the same stage as last time he noticed—and see Kirby and leap up into the air with a sword that launched an energy beam once it struck the ground, unfortunately for the pink puffball King Dedede flew into the air and avoided it. The two then commenced stomping on each other and hitting each other with hammers until Kirby swallowed Dedede. Link remembered this as Kirby's copy ability, and sure enough after swallowing Dedede reappeared and Kirby was wearing a matching hat.

The two continued beating each other until they activated a party ball that released a warp star and some bombs. Kirby quickly grabbed the warpstar, using it to both strike his penguin adversary and set off the bombs. The aforementioned bombs let off a huge explosion that got both of the combatants. Dedede was furious.

"My good coat!" he squawked, running over and grabbing the puffball, then commencing to beat on poor Kirby with his hammer. They kept at it until Dedede took on an ominous rainbow glow and blew a whistle. Kirby watched as his opponent started dancing, sending Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos everywhere. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and Kirby managed to kick Dedede off the field once the king had finished his dance.

"Game!" the announcer shouted, and the two combatants exited the stadium and made their way to the infirmary, Dedede muttering to himself the whole time. Once the two were gone Giovanni stepped in front of the TV and smiled at everyone.

"I hope you all fight as thrillingly when your turns come up," he said, before leaving the room to go to wherever it was he went when he wasn't talking to his combatants.

"I'd like to try my luck against Kirby," Link heard Falco muse.

"He is good, isn't he?" Ike murmured, and Link had to smile at the two, they were so eager to fight in the tournament. Still smiling he walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys," Link called. "That was quite the spectacle, wasn't it?" The two nodded with grins.

"I bet I could've taken Kirby," Falco boasted, earning him a cuff over the head by Ike.

"No way, Kirby could eat you for dinner," the swordsman argued, causing Link to laugh.

"Quite literally, his mouth and stomach are quite powerful; I lost to him last year. The only one to beat him was Captain Falcon, the champion." Falco grumbled at that, so Link went on. "As I recall, you lost to me."

"Because you threw a bob-omb at me!" the blue falcon protested.

"Excuses," Link said with a grin. Together the trio left the room, but once in the hallway Ike turned to the other two and waved.

"And now for me to get ready, I have a date with Zeld- Err… You don't mind, do you Link?" Link had to chuckle at Ike for worrying.

"Of course not, me and Zelda broke up ages ago, and I'm over it." After Ike was gone, Falco turned to Link.

"You're only over it because you like Marth." Before Link could protest Falco continued on. "Prince charming likes blue roses and thinks lavender smells lovely, if you wanted to know." Link gave Falco a grateful smile.

"Thank you, I don't know if I'll take the advice, but I might. I might just get out of his hair though."

The avian shrugged, "It makes no difference to me." He pointed out, before heading to the kitchen. Link, on the other hand, went out to the main courtyard, for he recalled there being some blue roses there.

Sure enough, next to each bench was a different coloured rose bush, including a blue one. Link sat down and decided to pluck a single rose off. Unfortunately it was no simple task, and he wound up covering his hand in scratches, but he got the flower. Now he had to choose whether or not to deliver it to the prince.

Link sighed and went to his room, plucking all the thorns off of his rose as he did so. 'Shower first, then bandage my hand, and then I'll deliver the flower. Good thing I have lavender body wash…' the Hylian mused, not even realising he had unconsciously decided to give the gift to Marth.

Link swallowed hard as he knocked on the Altean's door. "Coming," Marth's voice called, and a minute later the door opened…

**I wonder how many people will be mad at this cliffhanger? Well they wont be as mad as I am, I cant believe I let this chapter turn out so short D: Filler chapter I guess. As usual, next chapter doesn't go up untill I get at least one new review. That being said, I feel it's time to go.**

**Ciao for now**


	5. Breaking Down the Barriers?

**Hello again. I'd just like to make sure everyone has noticed that my story is now _rated M for mature because of mature sexual content._ Because it'd be a shame if someone who wasn't comfortable with reading that wasn't aware. Real shame. So yea this chapter is _rated M_ and all that jazz. What will happen now, I wonder? -cough- Well now that you have been warned and all, read on.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own any of the beauty products that are mentioned, like Suave, or Neutrogena, or Listerine.**

**Chapter 5: ****Breaking down the barriers?**

Marth sighed as he made his bed, he knew it was ludicrous but he kept on hoping that Link would show up at his door with a bouquet of blue roses and smelling of lavender. What he'd do then, he wasn't quite sure; it was a nice thought though. After making his bed he gathered all his laundry into tidy piles to be brought to the laundry room that night; the Altean prince was quite keen on cleanliness.

After tidying his room, Marth slipped out of his shirt and breeches and added them to his laundry piles. Then he removed his golden circlet and put it on his bedside table. Once he was good and naked, the prince made his way into his bathroom. As he stepped in he got a red towel embroidered in gold and left it on his pedestal sink for after his shower, then he got another, smaller one ready for his hair. Once he was sure he had everything ready he stepped into the shower and turned on the cold tap, letting icy water wash over him for a second before adding hot, causing the water to become the perfect lukewarm temperature.

Marth stood there lost in thought under the steady stream of water, letting his worries be washed away, before he actually began doing anything. First he squirted out some Suave Professionals Sleek shampoo, which he lathered into his hair thoroughly before rinsing and doing the same with his Suave Professionals Sleek conditioner.

After working on his hair, the prince rubbed his body down with some vanilla body wash, then a small bit of cinnamon moisturizer. Smiling inwardly, Marth spent a few more minutes under the flowing shower before turning it off and stepping out into his bathroom. Humming lightly Marth wrapped the small towel around his head and then dried his body off and wrapped the larger towel around his slender waist and hips, thus freeing the sink so he could floss, then brush his teeth, then used cinnamon Listerine. Being a prince, Marth had to smell nice at all times.

Once he was finished the rest of his bathroom routine, deodorant, scented body spray, Neutrogena oil free acne wash—just in case—and anti frizz hair cream, Marth stepped out into his bedroom so he could find clothing for the day. Laying his waist towel on his bed he stepped towards his wardrobe, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming," Marth called, before quickly grabbing his towel and rewrapping it around his waist. He un-wrapped the towel that was around his head and scrubbed it through his hair to assist the drying process as he answered the door, and dropped the small towel with a blush upon seeing a blushing Link holding out a single blue rose in a bandaged hand. "Oh, Link," the Altean managed, and the Hylian blushed even deeper.

"Perhaps… perhaps I've come at a bad time?"

"Uh, no, it… It's fine. Come inside?" Marth offered, stepping out of the way to let Link in. As Link passed, Marth detected lavender coming off of Link, and blushed even more, he had not expected the elfin hero to actually take his avian friend's advice and go out of his way to smell nice and get a blue rose.

"I, um, got you this…" Link awkwardly mumbled, holding out the aforementioned flower. Marth smiled and took it, admiring the shade.

"Thank you," the prince murmured with a blush before taking a seat on the edge of his bed, he then patted the bed next to him, "Sit, sit," he insisted, and Link complied. After a few awkward moments passed the Altean leaned over and kissed the other man's cheek, which caused the other man to look up and into Marth's eyes. They sat like that for a moment before Link leaned in and caught Marth's lips gently with his own for a quick peck. After that the two sat awkwardly for a moment before Marth got up and walked over to get his hair towel and close his bedroom door.

He was surprised when, upon turning back to his bed Link's arms wrapped around his waist in an affectionate embrace. It was the first time Marth had really noticed the height difference; he was surprised to find that the Hylian didn't quite clear his shoulders.

"Let's not fight anymore, alright?" the shorter man hoped, and Marth wrapped his slender arms about the elf's shoulders.

"That'd be nice," Marth admitted, and was pleased when Link stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed him again; however it wasn't as quick this time. It was slow at first, but in a short amount of time Marth was leaning against a wall, with Link leaning on him, hand cupping the back of the prince's head. Marth had both his arms around the Hylian's waist now, and Link's free hand was on Marth's shoulder.

The Altean's lips parted slightly and the other man's tongue traced his lips before slipping all the way in. After a few more minutes of this their heads came apart for breath, which of course was important.

"I feel so underdressed next to you," the Altean purred, tugging slightly at Link's tunic as he did so. "May I?" he asked sweetly, tugging slightly more at the article of clothing in question.

"If you want to…" Link was blushing again, bright red all the way to the tips of his ears; and of course Marth wanted to. He wanted to see what Link was like under the tunic, wanted to feel if his skin was soft everywhere, not just on his hands. So Marth undid Links belts, letting them drop to the ground, and then tugged off his tunic, leaving Link in his leggings and a shirt. "And I suppose you still feel underdressed?" Link breathed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Marth informed Link with a grin, and then he pulled the Hylian's shirt off too. With a sigh, the hero leaned against Marth yet again, and because of Marth's leaning against the wall that brought them nose to nose.

"Happy yet?" Link questioned wearily, to which the prince nodded, and began running his fingers across the elfin youth's back, tracing first his spine, and then the scars he felt patterning the flesh; and to Marth's delight, the other man's skin _was_ as soft there as on is hands. A contented sigh came out of Link's throat and he pressed his lips against Marth's, causing them to once again lose track of time as their tongues danced about each others mouths and their fingers traced imaginary patterns along each others bodies.

After some time their mouths came apart again, and Link couldn't help but smile at Marth. "Y'know," he began contentedly, "I've never really done much kissing before. Not with anyone; but… You're kisses make me feel warm and tingly inside." Marth smiled as Link said this, a slow, lazy smile.

"And I suppose I would be correct in assuming that you've never done anything… else?" the Altean had trouble choosing the right word there, but he thought that he had made a good choice. The Hylian blushed, and Marth smiled. "That would be a no then?" Link nodded. "Never? Well, I… You don't look it. I suppose you act it, but don't look it."

"I… suppose… Marth I… would… that is… I…"

"It's the kind of thing that would happen on its own accord," the Altean said, cutting off Link's stuttering attempts at speech.

"I guess…" Link fumbled, then smiled and kissed Marth again, straitening and stepping away. Marth admired Link for a moment before realizing that the Hylian was staring at him with pink staining his cheeks.

"What is-" he was cut off by Link pointing down at the region where Marth's hips, among other things, were located. Confused Marth looked down to realize that, A. his towel was no longer properly on, only the wall behind him was holding it off the floor, and B. he had an erection. "Oh." Well that was certainly reason for the Hylian to blush. Marth blushed too, not knowing what he should do, luckily Link made the decision for him.

Walking over the Hylian ran his fingers along Marth's slender thighs until they reached the Altean's hips, which he traced lightly before moving on to grab the towel that was still wrapped around Marth's backside with both hands and using it to pull Marth up off the wall and against himself. Once their bodies were once again together Link reached up to steal another kiss from the prince, dropping the towel as he did so. He then managed to lead them over to Marth's bed, which the swordsmen fell onto in an entanglement of lips and limbs.

Marth moaned slightly as Link kissed down his neck to his collarbone and back up to his lips. There was some more kissing and always Link would kiss up and down Marth's body, getting further each time. First he kissed to Marth's collarbone again, then his nipple, then his bellybutton. Each time Marth's breath caught in his throat, both from pleasure, and apprehension of what might happen next.

When Link's trail of kisses down Marth's body led passed the bellybutton the Altean prince sat up and gently tugged one of Link's pointed ears, causing the elfin male to look up with wide, expectant eyes.

"Link I… you…" the Hylian smiled, then.

"I don't have to do this if I don't want to? Is that what you mean?" When Marth nodded Link blushed. "I want to see what it's like, though." It was the Altean's turn to blush, and when Link went back to kissing down Marth's body, he just sat there, staring in wonder; and then Link was kissing along Marth's penis, and at first Marth stiffened, but then Link's mouth was over it and he was sucking and Marth relaxed with a gasp. It was so wrong, and he knew that, but it felt so good! Slowly Link sucked on it, and Marth moaned in pleasure, hand still held out from tugging on the elfin boy's ear.

First Link would get his mouth around as much as he could, then he'd suck and pull his mouth almost all the way off, then he'd go again. It caused Marth to arch his back and groan with pleasure. After a while Marth felt something, and knew what would happen next.

"Link," he husked. "I'm… that is I… I'm going to…" he could barely think straight enough to say it, but he heard a muffled grunt from Link; and then he was cumming, and once he finished Link pulled of and swallowed.

"You taste nice," Link murmured, and Marth blushed, then he leaned in and kissed Link softly.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Marth queried, and Link smiled.

"Could I… maybe… Would you let me make love to you?"

"I… I'm flattered, of course I would," the prince managed to stammer out, cheeks stained red. Link grinned.

"Whenever is good for you, then."

"Tomorrow?" Marth offered, and Link nodded.

"When?"  
"Whenever, sleep here with me tonight?" Marth requested, fearing that things would change if the Hylian left. Link smiled and crawled up to lay his head on the prince's chest.

"With pleasure," the shorter male said softly, snuggling closer.

Link awoke with a large smile from a more-than-pleasant dream, and rolled onto his side to get more comfortable, in hopes that he'd fall asleep again and re-enter the dream; but was snapped into wakefulness as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello sleeping beauty," Marth's voice purred in his ear, and Link smiled, either he was still dreaming, or what he had taken for a dream was reality.

"Good morning," Link managed in a content voice before snuggling closer to the other male. They stayed like that until there was a knock at the door.

"Just a second!" Marth called, before turning to Link, "Could you get that? You still have pants on and…" the Altean trailed off, but Link understood. With a sigh he made his way to the door and opened it a crack. To his shock the person on the other side was Falco.

"Falco!?" Link gasped at the same time as the avian breathed out a confused "Link?" "What're you doing here?" Link wanted to know.

"Asking Marth if he knows where you are because you missed breakfast and a tournament battle is about to occur, you weren't in your room so… I think I was better off not finding out your location." The elfin hero blushed at his friend's words.

"Erm, yeah."

"I take it you won't be at this morning's battle? Oh whatever, Ike will be. See you later I suppose."

"He's mad," Marth informed Link, striding over without the slightest care that he was bare as a newborn baby. "Thinking that I'd know where you are," the prince continued, stepping close enough that their bodies pressed together. "As if we were lovers of some sort."

"Aren't we?"

"I suppose we are, at that." Before Link could question the hesitation in his lover's voice Marth assaulted the elfin boy's lips with his own, his kissing seemed to be filled with a quiet desperation, like this was the last they'd see of each other. Link didn't quite understand the urgency, but he didn't question it either. Questioning the Altean usually had unpleasant results. That urgency didn't lessen one bit as the two made their way back to the bed, where Marth sat down and pulled Link on top of him.

"So… what're the… plans… for the… day?" Link managed around kisses.

"Spend the day in bed with me?" Marth asked.

"I'd love to," Link replied with a smile, wrapping his arms tightly around his prince.

When night fell Link kissed Marth gently on the lips. "It's been a wonderful day, but I do need to return to my room," he informed the prince.

"Why?" Marth asked, suddenly alert.

"Well I need to shower, for one; and then there's the matter of heading to the kitchen for food. As well, I have laundry. Shall I go on?"

"You could shower with me." Link blushed at that.

"Al-alright… I could do that," he managed.

"Actually, no, you're right. Go to your own room." Now Link was confused.

"What? But you just-"

"This," Marth interrupted, gesturing between Link and himself, "was a mistake. I've said it before, I don't need people. I meant it. Gather your things and get out, and leave me alone!" as Marth said this he was grabbing Link's clothes and shoving them at the elfin boy, who had the most confused, hurt expression Marth had ever seen.

"What do you mean?" Link wanted to know, trying his hardest to understand what he had done wrong this time.

"I mean put your clothes on and leave my room!" the prince shouted, already shoving Link to the door.

The next think Link knew, he was in the hallway, wearing only his leggings, holding a pile of clothes, along with his boots. Slowly he made his way to his chambers, not even noticing the people he passed, or the concerned looks they gave him when they noticed his expression.

Marth sagged against his bedroom door. 'It's for the best, people just get taken away. It'd do neither of us any good to let this go on and then be hurt when we had to return to our homes at the end of this tournament. It would do neither of us any good to fall in love…'

Zelda stared worriedly at Link during breakfast. Dark circles indicating lack of sleep were just beginning to form under her friend's eyes. 'First he disappears for an entire day, then he reappears looking miserable and tired, like he hadn't slept at all the previous day; not to mention this has to be his third bowl of cinnamon flavored oatmeal, I don't recall him ever liking oatmeal,' the Hylian princess found herself thinking.

"You're worried too." Ike stated, and she turned to her boyfriend with a sad smile.

"He's normally so happy and easygoing, but he's seemed different for a while now. Something must be up." She admitted to the swordsman.

"Perhaps things with Marth are bugging him?" Zelda nodded.

"Marth seems like a difficult person to be around, and Link spends a lot of time with that man."

"In school I learned that he lost a lot of family, that probably has affected his ability to get close to people." When Zelda stared Ike laughed. "He was alive centuries before me, and he's royalty, I learned about him in history."

"Oh," was all Zelda could think to say.

"Well Toon Link probably understands, him and Link are both reincarnated from the same ancient hero, aren't they? That's what Toon said anyways." Zelda nodded at that.

"Yes, and last year Link had to fight himself as a kid." Zelda informed Ike.

"Well there you go, the same thing that made that possible is the thing that makes it possible for someone who read about Marth Lowell in history class to be here at the same time as the prince himself is."

"Still, I wish Link would cheer up, and stop mooning over that accursed prince!"

**And there you have it, and if you want to flame me for any of that, I'll just laugh. And if you were discusted by anything sexual, well I warned you sweets. Okay now review? Also, sorry for the general suckiness of that, I have never written anything remotely sexual before in my life, so I was kinda feeling blindly through that. Ah, and blushing awkwardly. Mhm. Sorry if I took too long, school started up again and Im forced to have a life. Chapter six will be up within the week, I _hope, _so yea. But I won't post it unless I get at least one new review. After this Im thinking of writing a Smash Bros. people in highschool LinkxMarth fic, in which their personalities are different than in this. Dunno though. I just think seeing Marth in jeans and a sweater would be cute. Anywho, untill next time...**

**Ciao for now.**

**PS sorry for any mistakes in chapters gramatically or such, feel free to point them out. My spelling grammar check sometimes glitches. D:**


	6. Picnic

**Hello again, sorry for the wait. School and writer's block and being really tired are not good for getting chapter's up quickly. Sigh I am quite depressed at the length of this but I think it turned out alright even though I'm tired and have writer's block. However, if it does suck feel free to tell me, and I'll accept it. Well with that, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the character's appearing in this story, however I own some lint, and it's my lint and all you'd get if you sued me. So don't bother.**

**Chapter 6: ****Picnic**

Zelda sat amongst the golden throw pillows on her purple couch, staring at the boy seated next to her. Wearing a black shirt lined in gold and black boots, with white pants and black gloves, Marth looked even darker and broodier than he normally did.

"You are close to the elfin boy, are you not?" the Altean prince inquired, and all Zelda could think to do was nod. "Then you must know what he likes and dislikes."

"Why do you care!?" Zelda demanded. "You sent him away on Tuesday night, and now, Friday morning, you're suddenly interested in him again? Why is that!?"

"I feel bad, and I thought I'd give him a gift after his battle with O'Donnell," Marth replied coolly.

"Why should I help you get close to him again!? Every time you do, you hurt him! What kind of friend would I be if I let you do that!?"

"A gift from me would cheer him up more than anything from you could," Marth informed Zelda, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Very well, he likes nature and animals and making people smile. He also enjoys practicing with his sword, and riding his horse. He likes music and enjoys relaxing. Oh, and he seems to like you, though only the Goddesses will ever know why. Figure out from there."

Link sighed as he prepared to battle; 'So far Mario, Dedede, Meta Night, Pit, Fox, Luigi, Snake, and the Ice Climbers have lost, and after this battle and the next those who wish it will return home. Hopefully I have the luck to beat Wolf,' the Hylian mused inwardly while he and his opponent were sent to their battle destination.

As Wolf was flown in, Link came in a whirlwind. The moment the announcer shouted "Go!" Link knocked an arrow, took aim, and let it fly at Wolf, who blocked it with a red energy field. He then ran at Link and started bombarding him with punches and kicks, until Link was forced off the edge, catching himself with his clawshot and pulling himself up; unfortunately this gave Wolf time to grab a Bunnyhood that had fallen from the sky, which was currently black and spattered with stars and planets.

Link then started sending arrows and his boomerang through the air after Wolf in defence, but the Hylian's opponent started firing his own projectiles at the elf; running madly, Link somersaulted under a few shots, bringing him close enough to slash Wolf as he got to his feet, leaving a deep gash across the anthro's stomach. Then he grabbed O'Donnell with his clawshot and hit the combatant over the head with the hilt of his sword a few times before his opponent managed to escape. Next Link grabbed a ray gun he had found by his feet and used it to shoot green lasers at his opponent. Once he ran out of ammo, he threw the weapon at the other fighter, who was quite weak from being pummelled and losing so much blood at this point.

Still his opponent persevered, shooting Link a few times and even managing to grab a Warpstar and use it to strike Link—launching the Hylian into the sky and causing Link to come close to losing—before he ran out of energy and collapsed to the ground.

Next thing Link knew the field was fading and his wounds were lessening until him and Wolf were standing in a plain white room with one wall that was covered in buttons, they seemed to all be for different settings.

"Good game," Wolf said, offering his hand for Link to shake.

"Same to you," the Hylian said, as he shook his opponent's hand. Link noticed that despite the lessening of the wounds, Wolf was still bleeding from the gash Link had given him. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." Link mumbled as he and O'Donnell stepped out of the arena. The moment they were out the door Marth was throwing his arms around Link's waist and kissing his cheeks, much to Link's surprise.

"Congratulations, Hon, how about we go for a walk after you visit the infirmary to celebrate your win?" the Altean prince whispered, and Link blushed.

"O-okay," he managed to get out, despite how confused he was.

"Great, then I'll escort you to the infirmary and once you've been looked at we'll go for a walk in the wooded area. Maybe we could pack a basket with food first and have a picnic."

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," Link murmured, and Marth pouted.

"I was just being fickle, of course I'd want to see you..." the prince told Link, hugging him even tighter as he did so.

"But you sent me away," the Hylian argued as they made their way to the infirmary, Marth's arm wrapped around Link's waist. "Why would you send me away if you wanted to see me?"

"Can we just put that behind us?"

"Maybe, but... you hurt me and I don't think I want to risk that happening again."

"I..." Marth didn't know what to say, and he watched sadly as Link passed through the infirmary doors.

Marth grinned over his shoulder at Link, who was watching the Altean sceptically as he put assorted food items in a picnic basket.

"You'll see, there's a nice river by a waterfall, and some trees, it's a lovely location, really," insisted the prince.

"But, I'm not sure I even want to go on a picnic with you."

"Give me a chance, please."

"I already did." Marth opened his mouth to make an argument but Link cut him off. "I gave you multiple chances."

"So, what, I blew it? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"...I'm just hesitant, is all."

"Well, please?"

"Alright..."

"You won't regret this," Marth informed Link with a grin.

"You'd better be right about that," was all the elfin male had to say. Marth pouted at the resigned tone in Link's voice.

"I'm going to try to be better from now on; that is, if you'll have me?" Link peered at the prince, expression thoughtful.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" the elf finally asked.

"I… yes; yes I do believe I am."

"And if I say no?" Marth didn't say anything to this query; he just waited for Link to get uncomfortable enough to break the silence. As he waited he resumed his packing of the picnic basket, and was surprised to find that he finished before Link moved on.

"I guess I'd be disappointed; I would really like it if you said yes," the Altean finally answered, in a near-whisper.

"Disappointed," Link seemed to be testing that word out, like he didn't quite know what it meant. "You would be disappointed? Well then, I'll think on it during the picnic." Hearing this, Marth grinned and hugged Link tight, kissing the shorter boy's forehead as he did so.

Link caught Marth smiling at him as he had his first bite of a sandwich the prince had prepared and couldn't help but smile back after swallowing his bite. "It's good," he informed the Marth.

"I should hope so," the Altean replied, taking a bite out of some Cesar salad he had seen fit to pack. For a while the two just ate in silence, and Link admired the location. Marth had been right, it was lovely. Once they had finished eating Marth spoke up again, "I was wondering if you had found your answer yet?" he wanted to know.

"No, not yet; I'll tell you when I do, so be patient okay?"

"Alright, then shall we walk a bit? Admire the scenery?"

"I'd like that," Link replied with a smile. The two repacked the picnic basket, saving some food for later, and then started walking, Marth quickly slipping his arm through Link's.

Together the young swordsmen made there way through the forest, admiring the scenery as they went. "This is beautiful," Link breathed, and Marth nodded in agreement.

"That it is..." the prince's voice was soft and when Link looked up he was surprised to see Marth with a very contented expression. The prince looked like he was thoroughly enjoying Link's company.

"Marth," Link began hesitantly, unsure of how to word his question.

"Yes?" the other man prompted with a hopeful expression.

"If I were to become your boyfriend, would you stop being so… erratic with your feelings about me?"

"Yes, of course. I promise I'll be better."

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to ask," the Hylian mused.

"And that is?"

"Would you… will you go out with me?" Link asked, with a slight smile.

Marth replied with a piercing squeal, and all but throwing himself at Link, knocking the both of them over. "Yes! Yesyesyesyes_yesyesyes!_" Marth squealed, grinning hugely at the Hylian who was now trapped beneath him. "You'll see, I'll be a great boyfriend, we'll be the perfect couple!"

"Uh, yay? I think?" the Hylian didn't know what else to say, but Marth seemed content.

"So shall we head back to the building? If we run we _might_ be able to catch the end of the last battle of the week, or at least find out who's going home and who's going to stay in the palace for the rest of the tournament."

"Alright, race you?"

"You're on!" With that, the two males started running as hard as they could through the wooded area and back to the palace.

Stumbling Link made it into the palace a few seconds before Marth. "I win!" he cried triumphantly, turning to Marth with a grin.

"Alright," the prince panted. "What do you want as a prize?" Link considered for a moment before coming to an excited conclusion. With a seductive smile he stepped over to his partner.

"I think I'll take you," he decided, wrapping his arms around Marth's waist and reaching up to kiss the Altean on the lips. It took all of three seconds for Marth to wrap his arms around Link in return and for the Hylian's tongue to slip into the Altean's mouth; and another five seconds for Link to pull away. "And now to catch the end of that fight," he cooed, and the two headed towards the TV room.

"Game!" the announcer shouted as the two entered the room, and through the door walked Jigglypuff and Red, Jigglypuff floating through the room and Red slouching and staring at the ground.

"Good game Jigglypuff, head on over to the infirmary. Red, well you personally don't need treatment, so if you want to go home you can just go to the PokeCenter. It's up to you whether you stay or go." That would be Giovanni speaking, of course. "In fact, Mario, King Dedede, Meta Night, Pit, Fox, Luigi, Snake, Ice Climbers, and Wolf, you guys have the option of leaving too, if you'd like. So, show of hands on who's leaving?" Immediately the hands of Meta Night, Wolf, and Snake went up. "Interesting, alright then; Red, go take Charizard to the infirmary. Everyone who's leaving, go pack and then meet in the entry hall after dinner. The rest of you, go do whatever it is you do."

There was a slight commotion as the combatants all got up and some said their goodbyes to the people who were leaving. As everyone passed Marth and Link they barely even glanced, in fact Falco was the first to notice the two swordsmen holding hands.

"Do I even want to know?" the avian inquired sceptically, to which the two males shook their heads,

"No, I don't think you do." Link said with a laugh.

"Didn't think so," Falco muttered before following the rest of the crowd to the dining hall.

Zelda watched anxiously as Link and Marth entered hand-in-hand. 'Well, it seems alright. But how long until Marth hurts him again?' the princess asked herself.

"Link and Marth are back on, it seems," Ike mused as the two took seats at the long table.

"That worries me," Zelda admitted sadly. "I'd hate to see Link hurt again."

"Yea, I figured by now Link would be smart enough to not risk it. Guess he really likes the prince, though I can't see any reason why." Zelda shrugged, neither could she.

"I bet even Ganondorf would be better than him."

"No, I heard him and Peach are together."

"But, what about Mario?"

"He likes Samus. Too bad she's not interested, not in the least."

"Isn't she with Falcon?"

"I think so, I'm not sure." The two carried on like that for a while, and once they finished they left for the ocean to watch the sunset together, Zelda's worries for Link completely forgotten.

Marth smiled as Link fed him a piece of chocolate cake, and in return fed the Hylian some of his lemon miring pie. Part of him was screaming to get out now because this could only end in pain, but he managed to ignore that part, and intended to keep doing so; he didn't think Link had the stuff it would take to hurt him.

"Will you do me a favour?" Link suddenly asked in a mischievous tone, much to Marth's confusion.

"Uh, okay?"

"Kiss me."

"What, like right here?"

"Yes, like right here." Marth couldn't help but grin, and so he leaned in and kissed Link, who smiled as he did so.

"Shall we retire for the night?" the elfin youth asked, and Marth nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he informed Link, and with that the two made their way to Link's bedroom.

**Well, that's it. Sorry for any fail in that. But yea, Chapter 7 will be up in a general before next weekend-ish time, unless no one reviews this; so review! Please and thanks. Oh and if anyone wanted to know, this ends when the tournament ends. I might give a chapter after, but that's it. You have been warned.**

**Ciao for now.**


	7. Goodbye: an Opportunity for a new start

Hello, if you are reading this, you follow/have stumbled upon my fic, To Fight For More.

Well, I'm sorry to say that after looking over it, it's really not something Id continue writing. The writing is poor and there's all sorts of terribly bad personization.

So I am probably going to delete this.

However, if someone else wanted to pick up work on it, I would me more than happy to hand it over so anyone who really liked it can get more.

So, if you want to take over this fic, message me.


End file.
